Fairy Tail:Light of Hope Chapter 22: Duel of Passage
' Fairy Tail:Light of Hope Chapter 22: Duel of Passage' A whole week passed and Chris gathered everyone who were waiting patiently to see what he wanted "as i promised, i spent a week training you and teaching you new magic and now, it's time to see the results of your training" he announced dead serious, with the others getting excited. Roxanne then raised her hand curious "um, how we will do that?" she asked and the others became curious too "it's quite simple" he said, adjusting his glasses and smiling coldy "you will duel each other of course" he said calmly "what?!" shouted everyone in pure confusion and then, Chris then brought out some pieces of paper "each of these pieces of paper has a name and each of you will draw one, with those written being your opponents" he said, with everyone getting excited "so...which two will come first?" he asked in anticipation and after some seconds, Hawk and Ember stepped forward "well, let's do this" said Hawk while spinning his hand, with both drawing lots "I am against Oceania" he said with eager eyes "and me...with Roxy!" said a happy Ember while smiling mischievously "my pleasure" replied Roxanne fired up "then let's proceed with the duel of Oceania and Hawk" said Chris. The two opponents put a distance between them "sorry Oceania, but I will not hold back" said Hawk "same here" she replied fired up "begin!". "Victory goes to the swiftest, Storm Shredder" said Hawk as he unleashed his spell " Blue Barrier" shouted Oceania as she projected a shield of water that protected her from the blades of wind "amazing" commented Roxanne "Water Slicer!" she shouted as she unleashed a blade of water "good, but not good enough, Wind-Make:Wind Shield" shouted Hawk, all while putting his hands in front of him and creating a shield of air that was releasing an outward blow that swept away the spell. However, he didn't notice that Oceania was on his rear and unleashed tentacles of water that restrained his left hand "w-what?" "now you can't create spells" she said smiling and Hawk then smirked "I don't think so, Wind-Make: Tornado Javelin" he shouted, releasing a lance made of air fired from his right hand and Oceania was about to do her Blue Barrier spell "avoid it idiot, you can't block it like the previous one!" he shouted concerned. "Watch me" said a determined Oceania as she formed a water shield that then froze "what the-?" "I see, so she used Enchantment to drop the water's temperature and if my guess is right..." the wind lance collided with the shield that didn't crumble but was pushing her back "aghhh', Oceania then managed to deflect the arrow, much to Hawk's suprise "Water Barrage" she shouted while releasing numerous water orbs "ha! I can easily take them" he claimed confident. Oceania then smiled "Enchant" she said and the orbs exploded on contact with him, creating a screen of steam that later revealed Hawk down with some burns "Hawk!" shouted everyone concerned while rushing to his side "sorry, i overdid it" said a sad Oceania "nah, it's all good, but what the hell did you do?" he asked curious " let me explain. Oceania has learned how to use Enchantment , a magic that can augment the attributes of anything she puts her magic on. In order to block your last spell, she froze the water via the hydrogen within it which then she fortified and in the end, she instantly raised the temperature of the orbs to the point an explosion was created, she really is a prodigy" explained Chris to everyone's suprise "amazing" they said much to her awkwardness. "Alright, time for the next match" said Chris and Roxanne along with Ember stepped up and got their distance "don't hold back, okay Roxy?" asked Ember while taking her stance "you too" said Roxanne while taking her own stance "begin". "Fire-Make: Pole" Ember created a pole of fire and rushed towards Roxanne who was barraging her with orbs of light, but Ember was spinning her pole to block them while running "i have seen that spell of yours countless times Roxy" she said and made the one side of the pole erupt, reaching Roxanne who couldn't do anything and was barraged by her, with the final blow to her stomach causing a small explosion that sent her back slighly injured. "That's Ember?" wondered Oceania who couldn't believe her eyes "what's wrong Roxy? This isn't like you" said a disappointed Ember with pole in shoulder "heh, you are right" she said smiling, with Ember noticing late a big orb of light that caused a small explosion "that's more how it should be" she said while dusting herself off bruised "so Roxy, care to step up the game?" asked a fired up Ember while her hands were surrounded by claws of fire "sure" she said while dual wielding swords of light. Silence prevailed in the area, with the tension being great and a gust of wind occured "agh" both girls engaged in close combat. Both were blocking each other's attacks while managing to strike each other a couple of times "this is the best Roxy. The both of us fighting to show off our new tricks and power, I can't get enough!" explained an elated Ember as she then tried to kick Roxanne who blocked it, but then she pinned the swords down with one hand and punched her with the other and pushing her back and Ember then got angry "I can feel it Roxy, you hide something from me" she said complaining, with Roxanne then smiling "I do Ember and I was about to use it, but don't blame for what happens" she said to her curiosity. Roxanne then was gathering magic power and taking a deep breath while being surrounded by dark blue light "w-what's this?" asked an alerted Ember and both Roxanne and Chris were recalling in their memory what occured at the second day of training. "I don't know how to explain it,Chris-san. Upon touching the page, it was as if my whole being was invaded by something warm and unearthly" explained Roxanne "indeed it is. The book must had been enchanted to transfer the magic and its knowledge to those capable and you were found worthy enough to inherit it" "what's all this, Chris-san?" "the next day that you will wake up, you will know how to use it. Roxanne, from now on you are..." "Holy God's Bellow!" Roxanne unleashed from her mouth an incredibly fast beam of dark blue light that hit Ember and creating an explosion that revealed her down for the count ''"...a Holy God Slayer!" . ''"Aouch, what the hell was that?" asked Ember whose body was itching "God Slayer Magic" said Chris. gaining everyone's attention "Roxanne has the power of Holy God Slayer Magic which means that she controls the holiest magic a human can wield" "amazing" said everyone dumbfounded. It was afternoon and Chris was about to leave "we can't thank you enough" said Roxanne in gratidude "don't mention it. Me training you is me doing something more against that bitch, also, if you were to be defeated again it would be problematic" he replied codly and turning his back on them, with Roxanne smiling "take care" he said and disappeared. Roxanne then turned to the others "thanks to Chris-san, we became stronger and with that new strength, we will find the stones and next time will beat Diana!" she said determined "yeah!" shouted everyone motivated.